


Any Other Sunday

by Chioces



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Angst, Derek Feels, Derek Has Issues, Emotional Baggage, Established Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski, Established Relationship, Feels, Fluff and Angst, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-30
Updated: 2014-10-30
Packaged: 2018-02-23 04:25:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,047
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2534114
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chioces/pseuds/Chioces
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Sheriff finds out on a Sunday.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Any Other Sunday

The Sheriff finds out on a Sunday. 

The Sheriff finds out on a Sunday and Derek braces himself for the impact. But these days there is so much impact that really, Derek is always bracing.

The Sheriff should have been on shift, but really that’s just an excuse, because Derek should have been listening, and he wasn’t. So this, this is going to be Derek’s fault. But most things are Derek’s fault, so it won’t be anything new. Derek almost doesn’t need to close his eyes to the fallout he can see happening. 

And it had been _so_ good, these last few weeks. On all fronts, really. Derek should have known that it wouldn’t last. It never lasts with him. _God_ , he thinks, as something akin to pain shoots though him, _you’d think I’d be used to this by now- losing the things that count._

But Derek is strong. And he can take this too. Much like he has taken everything before this. And he will keep the memory of these few weeks and maybe that will be enough. Enough light to keep him… ok for a little while. And Derek wants to rage _don’t even try to take him from me- he’s mine!_ And Derek wants to turn to Stiles and take his hand and say _let’s go, let’s run away together, I know a place where they’ll never find us, where they’ll never be able to tear us apart._ And Derek wants to beg _please. Please don’t separate us; I’ll die without him._  

Instead Derek rises from the couch he and Stiles had been tangled on, watching Transformers, and gets ready to face the music. 

There’s been a surprising lack of shouting so far, but its just shock, Derek thinks, lowering his eyes to the floor. The guilty should not make eye contact with the righteous.

Derek’s been guilty for a long time now. He knows the rules. 

“You want to tell me what’s going on?”

“Sir-” starts Derek, but he’s cut off.

“Don’t Sir me, Derek,”

“Daaad,” and Stiles’ voice whines, like he doesn’t know what is going on here, like his father is the one interrupting, like they weren’t just caught- god, how has Derek not thought about the possibility of this before? Somehow he had just hoped that they could keep it quiet until Stiles turned 18 and by then, well, either Stiles would have finally seen Derek for who he really was, or he would have somehow, miraculously, decided to stay and Derek would have found a way, by then, to convene to the Sheriff just how much he loved his baby boy. Because it is love. 

“So, this is a thing now?” asks the Sheriff, “the two of you?”

Derek takes a deep breath, preparing to answer. God. He had been getting along with this man. Had watched baseball with him, had sat in the bleachers with him at Stiles’ last few games. It had been good. He has fucked it all up and it’s all because he couldn’t keep his stupid hands, his stupid thoughts, his stupid feelings to himself. 

“Well, I guess it is dad,” says Stiles, grabbing onto Derek’s hand and dragging himself up. But he doesn’t let go, instead he positions himself beside Derek, just like he has in every other battle and Derek looks up for the first time since this whole horrid thing with the Sheriff began and looks straight at Stiles, brave, stupid, reckless, incredible Stiles. And this boy, this boy still takes Derek’s breath away, even now, even when Derek is on the brink of loosing _everything_ , here Stiles stands, beside him and unafraid. And can hear the _pride_ in his voice and Derek thinks _this is the man that I want to turn the world over for._ So if Stiles says that they are fighting for them, then who is he to say otherwise?

So he clutches Stiles’ fingers and turns to face the Sheriff head on. Far, far more terrifying than facing down an Alpha pack.

The Sheriff has a confused look on his face for a moment, and then with a long suffering sigh moves to take off his jacket.

“Don’t break his heart, okay?” says the Sheriff, hanging it onto the hook by the door, ”He’s been through enough.” 

And Derek can’t believe this. He gets to keep this, somehow he’s allowed to, at least, _try,_ and Jesus, Derek could weep from relief.

“I won’t, Sir,” says Derek, fingers wrapping around Stiles’ tighter, possessively, protectively, he doesn’t need to be told that Stiles has been through a lot, he has been there every day to witness it firsthand. 

“Don’t Sir me, Derek,” says the Sheriff, and Derek flinches back, and then, “and also, I was talking to Stiles.”

And just- _what_?! 

The Sheriff goes into the kitchen, and Stiles turns to Derek pressing himself into his chest and rising onto tiptoes to plant a gentle kiss on Derek’s lips.

“You know I’ll always be careful with your heart, right?” 

“Stiles-“ Derek says, amazed, because what does one say to all that?

So Derek wraps his arms around Stiles’ waist and pulls him close and kisses him, kisses him as though he had almost lost him, because in a way, he almost did, and Derek thinks, _I get to have this, I get to have this beautiful boy,_ and there is nothing in the world that Derek wants more. And there is nothing on this planet that Derek will fight for if it’s not Stiles, if it’s not about Stiles, if it’s not for Stiles. Because Derek gets to have this beautiful boy and there isn’t a single thing on this planet that Derek will allow to take this away from him. And his life may have been a failure, but it was also a culmination of moments and every single one of them led him to this, so maybe Derek hasn’t failed. And maybe Derek isn’t beyond redemption, because Stiles believes in him, because Stiles believes in _them_. And who’s going to dare try and stop him now? So long as Stiles is by his side Derek will always come out victorious. 

So Derek kisses Stiles and Stiles kisses him back and in that moment, Derek is perfect.

  

 

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by this amazing Gif set: http://chioces.tumblr.com/post/101295494284/hoechlined-based-on-this-lovely-post-so-i  
> I now have Tumblr! yay!!! <http://chioces.tumblr.com/>  
> Or follow me on Instagram: @chioces


End file.
